warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Comandante
El Comandante es una unidad grineer pesada que ataca a distancia y con mucha más vida que el Lancero normal. Puede lanzar Intercambio en el jugador y normalmente lo utiliza para encerrar al jugador en medio de un grupo de enemigos, causando pequeños momentos de confusión. A diferencia de la habilidad original de Loki, el Intercambio del Comandante funciona a través de paredes y puertas y la duración del aturdimiento es ligeramente más larga. A diferencia del Lancero que dispara la Grakata en pequeñas ráfagas, el disparo del Comandante es continuo y llega a hacer más daño por segundo que un Lancero normal. Tácticas *Los Comandantes tienen mejores tácticas para esconderse y disparar en comparación con los Lanceros regulares, a menudo se cubren cuando es necesario, y luego disparan hacia atrás. Si están en una cobertura, prioriza otras unidades antes de eliminar al Comandante. **Este comportamiento defensivo probablemente se deba a la capacidad de Intercambio que tienen a su disposición. **Este comportamiento también hace que lleguen con más facilidad a los terminales. Debido a su dureza, acabar con él rápidamente puede ser un problema. **Es más probable que los Comandantes te teletransporten en un momento en el que eres vulnerable o difícil para que otras tropas te eliminen, como cuando estás recargando, cubriéndote o huyendo. **Actualmente, después de ser teletransportado por un Comandante, un Tenno queda atrapado en una animación confusa durante unos segundos (durante los cuales también eres susceptible a todo el daño recibido) incapaz de ejecutar ninguna acción. Esto hace que su intercambio de teletransportación sea una habilidad aún más peligrosa en comparación con la versión similar a la habilidad de Intercambio que utiliza el warframe Loki. ***En la animación, el Tenno mirará a su alrededor como si tuviera desorientado. No podrás disparar, combatir cuerpo a cuerpo o utilizar habilidades, pero aún así puedes mover tu cámara para intentar orientarte. ****Esto es muy similar a la habilidad de Intercambio que utiliza el warframe Loki, ya que hará que los enemigos realicen esta animación también. ***La habilidad Intercambio del Comandate no cancelará ninguna habilidad que ya afecte a un Warframe en el momento de su activación (como Piel de hierro de Rhino o Turbulencia de Zephyr, pero no Escudo eléctrico de Volt), por lo que si localizas a uno, te conviene utilizar tales habilidades si un jugador tiene uno a su disposición, especialmente con Warframes frágiles. *Los Comandantes no parecen tener granadas de plasma y, como resultado, son menos eficientes a dañarte cuando se está detrás de una cobertura. *A corto plazo, el Comandante lógicamente es más reacio a usar su capacidad de teletransportación. *El Comandante no puede ser ralentizado con el daño de . Consejos *Inesperadamente, los Comandantes incluso pueden teletransportar a los jugadores a ubicaciones predecibles. Esto puede resultar beneficioso en caso de escape de lugares fortificados Grineer o incluso hace que teletransportarse en escenarios difíciles sea más fácil. *Es posible predecir la ubicación a la que el Comandante se intercambiará con el jugador. Esto puede ser muy beneficioso si se utiliza para escapar de lugares donde normalmente sería difícil. **A veces también pueden teletransportarte incluso si estás justo en frente de ellos, aunque esto puede ser muy peligroso ya que les da tiempo para descargar su Grakata mientras tu Warframe se reorienta. **Sin embargo, ten cuidado de no depender de esta táctica para eludir grupos de enemigos, ya que los Comandantes te teletransportarán a los peligros en el escenario del juego como en el astillero Grineer. *Como el comandante tiene una gran cantidad de salud con una ligera disminución de armadura sobre la mayoría de los Grineer, centrarse en el daño es una forma efectiva de lidiar con ellos. Notas *Su habilidad de Intercambio tiene un enfriamiento de 20 segundos. *Matar al Comandante mientras está lanzando su habilidad la cancelará y te dejará en tu posición original. Errores *Ocasionalmente, cuando teletransporta al jugador, el comandante se moverá un segundo más o menos después de que te transporten a ellos, lo que termina contigo teletransportándote directamente frente a ellos, y desaparecerán poco después. *Rara vez, si el Comandante está cerca de una pendiente, el jugador puede ser teletransportado dentro de dicha pendiente. *Cuando el jugador es teletransportado, se puede observar un error de animación: el personaje del jugador (más notablemente en el área del torso) se estira durante el breve momento de desorientación. Esto puede ser causado por forzar la animación. Este efecto es más notable en warframes de estilo femenino. *Rara vez, si el mod Guardia de reflejo está equipado y activado cuando el jugador está utilizando actualmente un arma que no sea cuerpo a cuerpo, y durante la acción el jugador es teletransportado, su arma usada será sustituida por su arma cuerpo a cuerpo, sujetándola como un arma a distancia. Todas las habilidades de esa arma no se modifican, a excepción de su diseño. Esto se puede resolver usando el ataque de combate cuerpo a cuerpo rápidamente con la tecla o presionando la tecla . *Los Comandantes actualmente no pueden ser cortados en pedazos por armas de corte. Otros enemigos que comparten este error son los Tripulantes de Élite y los Guardias Corpus. Curiosidades *El texto en su casco se traduce en "UBER". **Über o Uber en publicaciones en inglés, es una palabra en alemán que significa "sobre", "arriba" o "a través". *Antes de la , los cascos del Comandante cambiaron de gris a verde claro cuando los mataban. *El casco del Comandante tiene un parecido con con el sombrero de copa que usa Limbo. A pesar de esto, el Warframe no tiene habilidades explícitamente similares. *Cuando se genera en el simulacro, los comandantes utilizarán inmediatamente su capacidad de teletransportación con el jugador si se colocan en las plataformas izquierda y derecha adyacentes al jugador. Esto dará como resultado la muerte de cada grupo en el área, ya que el simulacro matará a cualquier enemigo cuando cualquiera toque la plataforma de generación o cuando un jugador entre en contacto con él. *Aunque su arma es una Grakata, la descripción de Marelok Vaykor sugiere que en un momento dado utilizaron dicha arma. Curiosamente, el sindicato que la usa, Meridiano de Acero, está formado por desertores de los Grineer. **Esto también podría significar que muchos desertores Grineer fueron antiguos Comandantes. **En Meridiano de Acero otra arma empleada por sus operarios no es otra que la Grakata. Historial de actualizaciones Grineer Commander Switch Teleport Changes: We’ve all been in that sudden situation when you’re Switch Teleported into an angry mob of Butchers happily thrashing at your face. Questions of ‘how did I get here?’, ‘who done did that to me?’ and ‘why me, Lotus, why?!’ are typically asked to oneself. The lack of warning or indication that a Commander Switch Teleport is about to occur can leave one confused and distraught, which is why we’ve made some changes to improve not only indication but also ability to avoid! *Increased the Commander Switch Teleport cast time to 2 seconds instead of being almost instant, and added a casting sound indication. *Both Grineer Commander and his target will glow orange during his Switch Teleport cast. *Bullet Jumping or dodge rolling can now break you out of the Switch Teleport. Previously the only way to avoid being Switch Teleported is to kill the Commander while he is casting. *Switch Teleport now delivers a Knockdown Status debuff after being teleported (unless Modded to avoid or minimize Knockdowns). }} en:Commander Categoría:Grineer